


Escaping Fate

by RippedShorts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Already planned everything, Anal Sex, Multi, Noctis is homeless, Oral Sex, People are Assholes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slow To Update, Thank goodness for prompto, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unnamed characters - Freeform, Unnamed rapists, this might be a long one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RippedShorts/pseuds/RippedShorts
Summary: Noctis is overwhelmed by all the expectations of his role. The prophecy made clear to him, he decides to leave that life behind in hopes of escaping such fate. Would his life on the streets be any better? AU.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 10





	Escaping Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto will come in a little later.  
> This chapter contains graphic depictions of rape and suicidal thoughts please read with caution.
> 
> Originally based on a roleplay, but I like my version of the story a bit better lol.

_ Was it senfish? _ He thought. Truth be told he wasn't sure. His whole life he knew his fate from the start, but in his heart he knew he wasn't ready, not to die, nor to be the last king of Lucis. 

He was told it was his calling, but nothing was calling him forth to do any such duty. He felt that there was too much expectation, as if he had to fake it till he makes it, and he wasn't even sure if he could pretend and be oblivious at this point. Deep down of course he knew it was wrong to leave everyone and everything behind. But, he felt as though he had to forge his own path. And tonight was the night.

He wasn't going to bring anything, no food, no money. He didn't know how he was going to make it out in the world alone with nothing, but he didn't want to risk bringing anything. He had to start over, and maybe it was just his stubbornness preventing him from doing things right. But a part of him was saying, _don't_ _take_ _any chances._

He changed his clothes to something he thought looked ambiguous, blue jeans and a black tank top. It wasn't really his style, but he didn't need anyone trying to discover who he really was, or to try and turn him in. He left his apartment a mess, as usual. He knew that if he bothered to leave it clean it would cause even more suspicion. He opened the front door and to his surprise, his boyfriend of two years, Ignis, was there, emerald eyes peering back into his soul.

Startled, he let out a huff of air he didn't realise he was holding, prompting Ignis to raise an eyebrow, "Noct, are you alright?" His eyes trailing down his body like a rake against crisp autumn leaves. The raven was quiet for a moment, "Yeah," he made a sound as if sucking air through his teeth. "Come in."

With that Ignis waltzed right through, landing a swift peck on the other man's lips. The Prince kissed back subtly, reciprocating chaste kisses, delicately placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder sliding it back around his neck.

"I'm amazed you're still up at this late hour." The older man commented, breaking the small kiss.

"Uhh, yeah." He sighed, "I was thinking of picking up something from the store," he phibbed. "But, once I saw you, I forgot what it was." 

"Are you sure it isn't due to you not being able to sleep? And, more importantly without your jacket?" He questioned.

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe.." He sighed, "I tried, though."

"Something on your mind Noct?"

It's as if those green eyes saw everything. Seeing through every last word and striking him with truth. The raven would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He knew he couldn't tell Ignis the truth, otherwise he would do everything in his power to stop him, to let him know that leaving would be a grave mistake. He didn't need that, he already had a guilty conscience, he didn't want to twist the knife. Leaving was already hard as it is. There was going to be no goodbyes, no 'I'm sorrys'.

"Everything's on my mind when I can't sleep!" he laughed. "Aaaand, I have work early tomorrow." It wasn't a total lie, he technically did have work tomorrow, but while the fact remains true, he was sure he'd be gone in the morning.

"Then I suggest you rest while you can."

"Oh what a wonderful idea I didn't think of that!" The raven said sarcastically. "Why did you come by anyway?" He smiled, "Miss me?" He said teasingly.

"I just wanted to check on you is all." He frowned, taking a more serious tone, "You haven't seemed like yourself lately."

The Prince wanted so desperately to retaliate, to ask, to question, what was "himself" that everyone seemed so sure of? He wasn't really sure who he was anymore. Knowing that he didn't want to be this alleged "True King" the prophecy spoke of, and it bothered him that everyone assumed so much. He was reserved and quiet, he knew he portrayed himself that way. And that's how he wanted Ignis to remember him as; a friend, as a lover, as someone who cares. He didn't see how his behavior was changing to cause such concern, he sighed, "I don't know what to tell you ignis," he smiled,"I'm still the same old Noct." He made his way over to the fridge, pulling out a sleek black can, offering it to his friend, "Ebony?"

Ignis smiled back, "Certainly."

They talked for a while afterwards, most trivial things. Such as the important meetings the Prince failed to attend, or the never ending paperwork that always needed to be filled out. They stayed up longer than anticipated and before he knew it, they were on the couch kissing fervently, the prince's fingers entangling with the blonde's hair as ignis' hands moved under Noct's tank, gracing smooth skin with lovely light touches. 

The blonde felt as though it was time to take their relationship to the next level, but he also didn't want to rush Noctis. He was always so awkward when it came to intimacy, only recently had it been okay for Ignis to indulge under the clothes of his lover. Noctis is truly as enigmatic as he seemed. But he wasn't afraid to venture on, nor to be faced with rejection, but rather to somehow instil fear in Noctis that convinces him to wait even longer. He knew the Prince assumed sex meant forever. And, regardless if they ever make it that far, Ignis wanted to give Noctis the best first time experience; care, tenderness, and above all, love. 

Noctis was loving everything in this moment. 

Feeling the way Ignis' fingers danced upon his skin, leaving a trail of electricity in its wake. Noct couldn't help but moan helplessly between breaths Their kiss vehemently bringing forth a desperate fire that ignites them both passionately existing in them for moments that feel like they can go on forever, but only ever truly last a second each.

Holding onto each other so fiercely, as if one was an anchor keeping the other afloat before the depths of an endless abyss. This touch, these lips, this moment is something Noctis would hold onto long after he's left his home, clinging to the memory that will fill his mind, encasing him in never-ending Insomnia.

Everything was so delicate. How could he think of leaving while being encircled in Ignis' arms? How could he be so selfish? He has friends, he has love, and he couldn't imagine a life without everything he has, right here in this moment. And yet, he was so convinced on abandoning everything he's ever cherished. Silent tears began to surface from his blue eyes. He wanted to enjoy this  _ last time _ with Ignis. But, he wasn't even capable of doing that, he didn't know if he could continue on like this. 

This silent goodbye was going to be so much harder than he had ever imagined. The thought of leaving seemed easy. But when reality shatters everything, and you realise you will give up everything you were ever given for a petty attempt to escape fate that you were destined to do by the Astrals above. Leaving may be the most painful thing Noctis will ever have to endure. Losing his mother would always be a close second.

The kiss was broken, the passion has gone, only embers of reminiscence remain burning. The moment had gone from beautiful to somber so quickly. One thought could change everything. And after this night he won't have anything left, he won't have Ignis to help him through the truly hard times anymore. Nor will he have Gladio to pick him back up after he falls. All he'll have is himself, and that was scary.

"Noct," those emerald eyes were filled with deepest concern, "What's wrong?" His voice was firm and reassuring. 

The raven blanked. For a moment he didn't know what to say, feeling so at-ends with himself being lost in his own thoughts. So far gone that his hidden emotions come to reflect on the outside. He offered a shaky smile, his voice clearly broken, "I- m'sorry, I just," he took a deep wavering breath, "You make me  _ so _ happy.. I- Ignis." He knew it was cheesy, but something was better than nothing. 

Leaving was something that really opened his eyes. Perhaps he's taking everything for granted. In this moment the raven came to the realisation Ignis really did make him happy. He was the most consistent thing in his life and he didn't know if he wanted to give that up just yet. But, it was already too late. He made his decision and he wasn't going to walk away from it. 

Noctis leans into Ignis chest and sniffles a little less now. Trying to calm down, he wasn't sure if Ignis actually believed him, but he hoped so. " 'm gonna go to sleep, thanks for stopping by Specy." He planted a light kiss on his cheek. Picked up his feet and began to drag them towards his bedroom. Ignis went after him, following close behind. The raven’s heart jumped in his chest. They often shared a bed, shared night's rest together. He knew he couldn't this time, if he was truly going to leave this night in the past. Ignis was a light sleeper and he couldn't risk escaping his arms. 

He stopped past the door of his messy bedroom and turned around, "Night Specs." Another delicate kiss was placed against their lips. It would be the last kiss they would ever share together. "Goodnight Noct," smiled. "Oh, would you like me to get you tomorrow morning?" Noctis blinked, he knew if he said yes it could lead to a whole mess of issues. He wouldn't be here come morning's light, knowing that Ignis would go crazy if he had agreed to meet him. Ignis usually came over every morning anyway to clean the place up, and he knew that. But, he couldn't say no because it would be strange. He sighed mentally, _Ignis_ _just had to ask._ "No it's alright," he forced a laugh, "I _can_ get up in the morning!"

"I'll come by, in case you happen to change your mind." he smiled back. With that He finally turned away and headed towards the front door. Hearing the door close Noct let out a long sigh. Tonight was so incredibly stressful, he didn't know what he could have done had he not turned Ignis away. The Prince collapsed in his bed loving how soft it felt, having every last inch of his body sink slightly into the mattress. He knew he couldn't fall asleep just yet, but he knew he had to make sure Ignis had left the area before he made his way outside. His eyes felt slightly heavy, his body deciding that it was okay to drift off for a moment.

° • ▪ - ▪ • °`

The air was cold, so cold he couldn't feel his fingertips and he heard voices. Familiar voices calling out, it felt loud but in actuality everything was muffled. He opened his eyes to be greeted by concerned faces Luna's was the one who stood out the most. She was crying, in which he had never seen her do before and Noct couldn't understand why. Gladio was shaking him vigorously yelling something with the most serious look on his face. But, he couldn't understand what he was saying, Ignis was somewhere, but nowhere to be seen. 

Then the raven sinks into the floor, and a mysterious man in black appears "You're too late I'm afraid. Such a pity. I thought you had more strength than this." Insomnia was wrecked and there wasn't even the slightest glimmer of light. It was the darkest night he had ever seen, not even the stars could shine through. The darkness was too thick it began to choke him, swallowing him into the deepest abyss. He could breathe, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak.  _ This is what it felt like, to die _

His eyes slammed open, sitting up almost immediately, heaving air as if he'll never breathe again. He was in his room, it was still dark outside, _ Thank the Astrals.  _ He rubbed his eyes and went to the bathroom. As the sink began pouring cool water he splashed it on his face. In an attempt to wash away such a suffocating nightmare. He had never seen something so frightening, his own home cast into ruin with nothing but darkness to comfort him.  _ What kind of dream was that? _ The nightmare left a sour taste in his mouth, he had a bad feeling regarding it. He didn't have time to think about it though, it was still night and he was still in Insomnia.

He looked at his face in the mirror, realising he still looked like the familiar Prince of Lucis. If they had printed posters he would easily be discovered. He went through his drawers digging through them carelessly. He knew there was nothing he could do about his face, but his hair was another story. At the bottom of the last drawer he found some scissors with a blue handle. He reluctantly brought it up to the ends of his hair and began to snip away. He had no idea what he was doing, he just knew he couldn't be Noctis anymore. He has to be someone else, a new identity, but he can figure it out the details at another time.

His haircut was okay, it wasn't perfect, but at least he didn't look like the Prince anymore. Locking eyes with river blue in the mirror, he sighed,  _ Who do I think I'm fooling _ ? He held his head in shame,  _ letting everything go? Would I even last a day?  _ Doubt was in every crevice of his mind. After altering his appearance it all seemed so silly. Can anyone truly escape their destiny? Or is he bound by the shackles of fate regardless of what he decides to do now in this moment? He hadn't heard of anyone attempting to change fate, and by leaving now, was it possible he was only speeding up the process? He had no idea what Lucis was like outside the Crown City walls, he only hoped it would be easy to blend in, and evade any search parties.

Noctis didn't have any more time to waste, he was lucky enough that he awoke before the sun could shed any hint of light. He slipped on some plain white socks, and found some old grey tennis shoes that were well worn. He sighed  _ This truly is the last time I'll ever see my room again. My friends, my dad, my home. _ He contemplated leaving a note, or making up some lie but he knew it would be a reckless mistake.

He opened the door to his flat, dropping the keys in a nearby plant.

He was actually going to leave the Crown City, deep down he wasn't so sure he was going, with every ounce of his being instilling him doubt. But his steps didn't waver, his feet pattering against the pavement seamlessly.

The city was one to come alive at such late hours, and without fail, people were still wandering the streets without a care in the world. It looked busy to say the least, food stands were still open and the bars had never been so full. The city was lit up by signs and streetlights. It was at this time he thought he was stupid not to bring any money. How was he supposed to ride a train? Or a boat? Hell, all he could do was walk, or hitchhike and honestly he didn't have too much faith in his people. But, did he really have to worry about getting kidnapped if he wasn't the Prince of Lucis anymore?

He walked the familiar streets of his home, recognising those of the kingsglaive as he passed them by. He knew most of them resented the royal family, he wasn't too interested in any internal affairs so he hadn't the slightest clue why they detested them so much. He sighed, all that mattered was getting out of this place as soon as possible. He stuck out his thumb and made his way to the outer gate. 

The city was huge, who was he kidding that he was going to walk all the way out of it? It wasn't too cold out and he thanked his lucky stars because he was only in a tank and jeans. No breeze, just slightly warm as he walked through the crowds that covered this every inch of this city. The moon was up, but it was impossible to see any stars shine through the impenetrable city lights.

He recalled a memory, when Gladio had forced the Prince into a camping trip. He remembered how frustrated he was with no cell service and all they ate for the remaining days was Cup Noodles. Bathing in a river was freezing and gross, but the stars. The stars looked as though they stretched on forever, shining fervently throughout the night. He didn't think he would ever see a sight so beautiful as those stars gleaming above him. 

Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts as a tap came to his shoulder, a tall man, and a slightly shorter one came into view as he turned around. "Need a ride? Where you headed?" The taller one did all the talking, his accomplice just stood there with a small smile gracing his face. They didn't look anything out of the ordinary, the older one with brown hair with a five o' clock shadow on his face. T-shirt and jeans carrying a bag. The shorter one with black hair and a long sleeve. "I'm headed out of town." Noctis said, scrambling his brain for the name of the small city just out of Insomnia,  _ what was it called? _ He sighed  _ wasn't it named after a tool? Or a fish? _ It was no use, 'out of town' was the best he could muster. 

"We can take ya, follow me." He scored a ride.  _ Thank the gods above _ , he so didn't want to walk the entire bridge. It would literally take him hours trying to even  _ reach it _ at this point. He followed the two men, to what he thought, they were leading him to their car. They passed by a few streets, treading down to the uneasy side of town, otherwise known as the ghetto. Noctis had never gone this way before and just as he was beginning to wonder just how far had they parked, they began to head down a poorly lit alleyway. No car in sight. He began to worry, but tried to reason with himself that this was just a shortcut. He hadn't realised before, but the shorter man was walking behind him while he followed the other. 

His heart began to pound ferociously out of his chest, he could hear it in his ears. It was already too late to think about running and he hadn't the slightest clue where they were. Noctis huffed out air, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't use his power, not like he had anything to use to warp away anyway. He sighed internally, he just had to deal with what was gonna happen next.

Only he didn't know his life would alter after only a few seconds.

Noctis was shoved against a brick wall in an abandoned alleyway. But he reacted all too slowly. One of the men had grabbed what was left of his hair and began to smash his face over and over again along the hard bricks. His vision began to blur, a sharp edge felt like it was drilling itself into his skull. And, despite the fact he was being attacked, all he could think about was how stupid he was for thinking people could actually be genuine. This wasn't a fairytale, this was life. And life had it's own cruel sick jokes. 

Noctis was starting to feel dizzy now, his footing clearly unstable, feeling as though he was falling. Whoever had his hair fisted in their palms, threw him onto the asphalt, causing him to land hard on his back. A heavy boot came rushing in at his side. Over and over the tip of the sturdy shoe came crashing into his ribs, the pain rippling into sharp bursts each more painful than the next. The air forced out of his lungs, heaving for any type of oxygen. His body overcome with budding agony, the pain was eating him alive. He had never felt anything so terrible before. Even sparing in the past had never faced him with affliction so fierce.

One of the men pulled him up carelessly by the hem of his black tank and began to beat him mercilessly. Strong fists of hardend bone meeting the side of his skull  _ hard _ . The men's faces were starting to blend together, like the colors of the wind. Noctis couldn't tell who was doing what. A sense of numbness began to overtake the raven as warm liquid began to ooze from a freshly torn wound, meeting smooth skin from the side of his face down his cheek.

A sense of relief washed over him as the pain subsided with each and every gash. He was willing to take the hits for as much as could.  _ Perhaps this is my punishment, for running away from my 'calling'. _ He thought, he laughed, mistakenly out loud,  _ The gods are truly petty _ . 

"You think this is funny, you shit?" 

He didn't recognise the voice, it didn't belong to anyone. The hand fell from the hem of his shirt and found it's way on his neck. Long calloused fingers wrapping their wretched way around his throat, like a starved snake ready to harness his last meal. For some reason Ncotis tried swallowing desperately as his final supply of addicting oxygen was surely being siphoned off the more he began to struggle. His body kicked into hyperdrive, adrenaline filling his blood like an instant rush of cocaine. He tried to swing his body side to side, attempting to hold onto his life, but the man was too powerful, his grip only seemed to tighten, the raven could feel what seemed to be an endless throbbing. He felt helpless, as if he was there were no options. His head filling with intense pressure.

He felt like his brain would pop like a balloon filled with too much air.

"I'm gonna  _ enjoy  _ you." An evil voice rang faintly through his ears. 

And before he knew it, Noct's bottoms were to his knees.

The shorter man found his way behind Noctis, a jingling sound meeting the Prince's ears. Followed by a button popping. And  _ gods the zipper.  _ Hands found their way along his delicate frame grabbing tightly onto his winsome love handles. And just as the hand around his aching throat loosened, he took a sharp inhale, ready to beg to hold onto his wavering virginity.

But, it was too late. Everything was too late.

The cock slammed right into his small hole, unstretched, untouched, unprotected. The last breath he had left his body immediately, the force of his assailant's unbearable thrusts pushing any air ge had out of his body. The strength of every desperate push this stranger had to forcefully bury his engorged organ caused the raven to fall forward. A strangled moan of agony escaped the prince's lips. Noctis quickly stopped himself from hitting the brick wall out of mere instinct; outstretching a hand to halt his downward descent.

"You want that ride boy? Well now you're payin' for it."

The other man was starting to loosen his own jeans and Noctis couldn't help but tear up. How could he let this happen?  _ How could this happen? All because I decided to leave _ . He sobbed a harsh cry, the pain was like a sweltering burn that only got hotter as the man pushed further in. Once the other man had gotten his own jeans past his knees he grabbed the arm that Noctis was using to hold himself up, and yanked him down, his forehead scraping the top of each brick.

Before he knew it, Noctis was eye level with another engorged cock. The tall man looked down expectantly, lust engulfing this man's mind, he demanded one word. "Suck."

Noctis had never sucked dick before, and he most certainly didn't want to now, not like this. Somehow He found himself wishing this was just some kind of nightmare, that he was in bed with Ignis at his side. But, he knew it was fruitless, he was powerless. And, a small part of him wondered if he had wanted this, if by leaving he asked for  _ this.  _ The tears had never stopped falling, sadness had truly enveloped him. Suffocating him, he cried, he never thought his first time would beso grueling, so torturous as a threeway between strangers of sick and twisted minds. All because he decided to abandon his home, escape his fate, run from his calling.  _ Everything _ , just to hitch a ride.

The calling man was growing impatient, and as Noctis let out a loud cry of seldom defeat, he took his opportunity and slid his cock all the way down to the hilt. His eyes were burning, it smelt and tasted terrible, like a grotesque mixture of sweat, salt, and body odor. It was nasty, and the mere thought alone caused the raven to gag. He just sat there, not swallowing, not moving his lips nor his tongue, but this man didn't care; he still moved, entangling his fingers behind Noctis' head. 

He felt disgusting,  _ dirty.  _ He didn't think he would ever, by any means resort to something so degrading. He felt like nothing, used up, dirty like an old condom. Hell, he  _ wished  _ they were at least  _ wearing _ one. His entire body was under an immense amount of pain, he sure if the man behind him were to let go of his hips right now, he would fall. Helpless, knowing no one would catch him. And gods, did he take Noct for everything he was worth, pulling all the way out to slam all the way to base, over and over at an increasingly fast pace, as if he knew nothing better.

The other man continuing to fuck Noct's mouth ruthlessly. His lips were stretched, and the way that man's tip threatened the back of his throat with every thrust only caused him to gag more. Sex was supposed to be special, an occasion, and now, now he'll have the wonderful chance to remember just how horrid and awful the real thing is. Sex wasn't like the movies, no it was painful, rough, taking pieces of you, pieces you weren't even sure you had. 

But then, something changed.

Something felt so incredibly good. Noctis could only cry harder. 

He didn't want to enjoy something so vile as being raped, taken advantage of like- like there aren't even words to describe. The humiliation that engulfs his soul as the man behind him reaches the perfect angle that makes Noctis want to scream in pleasure is a cruel joke by the gods. He does his best to suppress his mewls, but it was too difficult. 

Everything was difficult

He cursed himself, loving something so devastatingly horrible, making his cock rise. He didnt want to give into the woes of wonderous pleasure, no doubt he was disgusting for enjoying sex he never wanted. He felt ashamed, had he not loved Ignis? Remembering their relationship that would now just be tethers, the Prince was too afraid to go all the way back then, and now, a mere notion of sex made him sick of his stomach. 

He can only sit here and wish to go back in time, to the wonderful soothing comfort Ignis had always offered. He would give anything if he could have experienced true raw sex, with someone he trusted,  _ no, loved. _ Everything about this situation was wrong. The desperate feeling of guilt and betrayal corrupting memories he only hoped would stay true. He didn't want to enjoy anything but he couldn't help his body responding so frantic.

Moans escaped the threshold of his lips that sent beautiful vibrations around the engorged pulsating cock in his mouth. The man smiled, he stated between sharp inhales, 

"I knew you'd- L-like it," he spits, "You slut."

Before Noctis could respond the man behind him came, grunting loudly as bursts of hot liquid filled him, making the burning sensation worse than before. White liquid began to ooze out of him as the dick inside him softened. Within a matter of seconds he pulled out. Pulled on his jeans. He grabbed what was left of Noctis' bad hair job and viciously forced the raven to bob his head vigorously on the other man's cock causing that swollen dick down into the Prince's throat. 

He did his best not to gag but he couldn't help it. Noctis couldn't help anything. He couldn't prevent his death, nor keep his home, or follow his calling. He was foolish and helpless and in this moment he truly felt worthless. Everything he ever had was gone. His home, his friends, his relationship. And right now he couldn't even hold onto his own virginity. 

It was getting hard to breathe, and having this penis being pulling away only to be shoved right back in was staining his entire body, he was both mentally and physically exhausted.he just wanted it all to stop, feeling as though he's choking on dick and spit he didn't know how long he could keep on like this, letting himself be used like this. 

This man was nearing the end of his excitement.

And, just before he let go, he slipped his cock past those beautiful plump lips and came all over that lovely adorable face.

Noct was utterly disgusted.

The man was now fully dressed, he looked back at Noctis with a smug look on his face, "You know you can use some practisin'." The other man had let go of his short hair, and the Prince fell on his face, he wasn't strong enough to hold himself up in the slightest. His whole body ached profusely the pain consuming his limbs, it was a miracle he hadn't passed out. Tears welling up in those ocean blue eyes, like a river cascading down his cheeks.

Distant words echoed with deep laughter, "You still want that ride?" The men laughed menacingly, "You know, you  _ earned  _ it, pretty boy."

After all that shit, he didn't want a damn thing from anyone. 

It was foolish to trust someone with something so simple as a stupid car ride. He just laid there, unmoving. Hoping to the gods that they would leave him there to sob on the asphalt of a lonely alleyway.

Time passes far too quickly then he imagined. He thought he was only left there for mere seconds to cry quietly for only his ears to hear. It was freezing now, goosebumps pimpling his once smooth skin. His face felt crusty and gross, same for his ass. The sky was fading now, from pure black, to a rich deep blue. 

It was time to leave before it was too late.

His legs were trembling as he stood up slowly. His body was absolutely exhausted, he only wished for sleep to take him while it was still dark, but daylight was to come soon, and if he were discovered missing it was to be now, he had to get moving.

Ignis always came over at ridiculous hours to clean Noct's dirty ass apartment. He was sure today was no exception, no doubt he was more than likely keen on dropping the Prince at work. He would be the first one to notice him gone. Ignis. He was responsible, he knew Noctis well, he would surely send for a search party once he realised the raven wasn't in his bed, especially at 5 or 4 in the morning. 

Each step was shaky at best, wobbly. His whole body drained from the mistake of last night evident just by looking at him. He knew he had to get moving but he wasn't traveling at any perfect speed. First things first, he had to clean himself up, he had to find his way to some kind of bathroom. 

He still had no idea where he was, only that it was the bad side of the city. He considered going back from whence he came but his memory had only failed him, he wasn't sure which way had led him here. He made his way out of the alley, fortunate enough to find a Crow's Nest just across the street. He limped helplessly. He was grateful that there weren't too many people out and about by this hour. He knew if it were to be crowded someone would have taken him to the hospital, and he didn't need to stay in the Crown City any longer. This was long enough.

Granted, it was ridiculous that he thought he would be at the border by now, he truly underestimated the size of the city. The restaurant was big, it was clean and profusely empty save for the man behind the counter, looking as though he had a long night himself. He was an older man with the deepest canyons running through his miles and miles of skin. His attention was focused on an old fashioned coffee pot, pouring himself a large, fresh cup. He glanced to the jingle on the door that signaled someone must have walked in.

Noctis only prayed the man hadn't seen his fucked up condition, walking as fast as he possibly could to the restroom, he took long strides despite his short legs and locked the door behind him. He sighed, leaving was going to be harder than he imagined. He stood there for a while with his back against the door, the palms of his hands listlessly fighting an undeniable urge to let the tears fall.

Rubbing his tired blue eyes he came up to the mirror, assessing the damage dealt onto his body. There was a nasty gash on his forehead, from when the men had pummeled his face into the brick wall. Dried blood clinging to his skin, trailing down face to the inner left side of his cheek. And, the disgusting part was the dried crusty cum still on his face. He ran the sink washing his face the best he could with soap and water. Tears were stinging his eyes now, sex will never be the same, how could he ever expect to enjoy such a horrid thing. How did he expect to live at this point? He had no food, no water, and no one to stand by his side. He cried harder, doing his best to silence his cries so as to not cause concern for the shopkeeper.

After his pity party, he knew he had to clean  _ down there _ too.

Once he figured he looked presentable enough, he mustered the strength to back out there, he had to know what the next city was and how he was gonna make money without staying in one place for long. He walked out of the bathroom and up to the counter, "Hey, uhh, do you know what the next city is?"

"Ahh, going on a trip are ya?"

"Something like that, just wanted to see the rest of Lucis and just enjoy the sights." Fat ass lie, but at least it worked right?

"Mm well just keep traveling west son, past the bridge and out of the borders you'll find Hammerhead."

"Thanks, but uhh do you know where I can get some quick cash? I'm running low and it might be a long journey." Lie after lie, was this how he was gonna live the rest of his life?

"Hmm, well, you could do hunts if you got any fightin' skills." He paused thinking it over, "Well actually they're probably real dangerous, seein' how there's daemons past the walls. Don't travel at night son once you're out of here, ya hear? Daemons ain't the monsters you wanna mess with, they been taking lives for years.

"Got it, thanks sir." He got up from the red stool, and turned. 

The man called back,"If your hungry son, why not have a bite to eat before ya go?"

"Oh, uhh," he had no cash!  _ Running low? My ass! _ "Sorry, sir, but, I don't got any money."

Something flashed in the shopkeeper's eyes like newfound realisation. "Com'ere son, this one's on the house." 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Please review!
> 
> Also, just so you know, this is only the first chapter, I'm not sure on how many will come, but I haven't really gotten the hang of posting yet. Thanks for bearing with me.
> 
> I started writing this story listening to this song, One more light by Linkin Park and somehow ended the chapter with Pacify Her by Melanie Martinez on 0.5x speed lol.


End file.
